Now I'm Watching You Die
by Reana1
Summary: When friends make serious MISTAKES it sometimes feels like your watching them DIE. But what can you do? ABANDON them .... ACCEPT them .... JOIN them? An Inuyasha parralel in our world well, our world with a really messed up high school for demons and
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Reana-chan speaking! Well it's been almost about a year since my last fan fiction! Since then my house has be **BROKEN** into, **RANSACKED**, and doused in **GASOLINE** and then cleaned up only to be **BURNT** to the ground a month later on my **BIRTHDAY** - the day we were supposed to move back in! I **LOST ALL** my **POSSESSIONS, STORIES, ART** - twice. Then I was **MOVED** into the city, being a country girl that was **HELL** for me. Our **5 PPL** family was pushed into a **2 BEDROOM** apartment, my sisters shared a bed, and I slept on the **COUCH **for 3 months. This was all after I had been **TORN AWAY** from my life long friends and shoved into a school where I was a rumored **WITCH**, and literally **FRIENDLESS**. This all happened in the space of a year, during which I almost **LOST** my **BEST FRIEND** from home, and battled with normal **TEEN HORMONES** and the social issues today that affect and **RESTRICT **us. My first official **BOYFRIEND CHEATED** on me with a prettier girl, another boy I've liked for a very long time turned out to be **TOO IMMATURE** for me even though he is 4 years older, and he's running off to the army anyway . . . Now I have been moved to a new province, and I am again lonely at my new school - but I still have all my friends from my hometown so that's OK. I have a **FULL** and **STRESSFULL **grade 12 schedule, 2 jobs, dance class and 1 extra Jap. language course. I have also encountered and tried some of the** SUPPOSEDLY** normal crap, same as everyone else. **THIS. IS. NOT. WHINING**! I am telling you this because I want you to be able to relate to me! I am writing this story with a **MESSAGE **behind it!** OUR WORLD** is more **SCREWED UP** than it has every been. We're not even adults and we're being** PITTED** against **HELL! YOU'**re not forsaken, **PLEASE** read attentively. Reana

Disclaimer: Don't sue me Ineed the moneyto get to Japan - the plot is mine but nothing else! Got it? Got it.

Dedications: To anyone who understands.

Prologue

Inuyasha flicked one of his infamous dog ears in annoyance, what was that annoying beeping! Not his alarm clock, although he it had woken him. Slowly and with great hesitation he opened his amber eyes, everything was blurry, and his white bangs hung down in his eyes; they were a little longer than he remembered. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes vigorously and held up his bangs to check the time. What his saw made his heart skip a beat – and the annoying beeping as well. He was in a hospital room.

Shock told hold for a second and they vanished and the peculiar scents of the room suddenly flooded his senses. The annoying beeping was coming from the large machine beside him that was monitoring his heart rate and various other stats. The beeping had increased noticeably.

'_The hospital?' _Inuyasha sat bolt upright, and the pristine hospital covers fell away revealing a multitude of tubes stuck into his arms, and one in his stomach. "W – what!" Forgetting his shock Inuyasha began tearing the tubes out, not even flinching when bodily and hospital fluids emerged, warning him that the tubes were there for a reason. Idiot doctors! Didn't they look at his school files? His body had a very high healing rate, it would take care of the wounds it's self! Unless . . . . This wasn't the school.

The pale haired adolescent stopped and sniffed, he could faintly smell it, the familiar smells of student, their lockers, their gym clothes. Yup, this was definitely the school! There was only one other places where the stench of adolescent body odor was so strong and that was the mall and somehow he doubted he was in the shopping centre. Inuyasha's heart rate dropped back to normal and he relaxed a little. He now knew he was in the school infirmary, that was reassuring in a strange, better-than-a-hospital way. But the room was unfamiliar and he had been in the infirmary countless times, maybe this was the fabled long-term care? _'What happened?'_ He wondered.

The door of the small room slide open revealing a very familiar many in the doorway, Headmaster Naraku. "Inuyasha, so you've finally awaken."

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't like the Headmaster, he was cold and uncaring and his sneering smiles made the students feel as though they were being manipulated for his amusement. Many believed they were. But for the time Inuyasha didn't care. He could cause trouble with Naraku later; in the meanwhile he had to figure out what was happened. "What's going on," He asked bluntly, then after a moment of though added, "Sensei." Over the years he had spent in and out of trouble with the Headmaster only one thing had gotten through his thick skull: if he wanted results, show respect.

Naraku nodded, as if commending him for remembering his position as a student. Then a looked of amusement flickered across his features. "You don't remember anything?"

Inuyasha frowned, and then put a hand to his head as if feeling a long gone blow landed there. "Not really. I suppose I was fighting again. But the last thing I remember is . . . ." Inuyasha trailed off as the most prominent and recent of his memories floated to the surface. Kikyo, He had gone to her dorm to talk to her about the upcoming battle they would be in and . . . . He flushed. Nothing had _happened_ happened, but there had been some display of . . . . affection. A small jolt of electricity shot up Inuyasha's spine when he remembered Kikyo's kiss. When in all Heaven and Hell had he allowed himself to start thinking of Kikyo like _that_?

If Naraku noticed Inuyasha's reddening features he politely ignored them. A battle was arranged between you and Kikyo-kun for last period do you remember?"

Habitually Inuyasha flicked an ear in confusion. He did remember, but since when had Kikyo become Kikyo-kun? That was an odd form of address for such a feminine and respected girl.

"The battle became somewhat heated, and you both were terribly injured."

Both?

"It had been a little over 4 years since then, about 50 months. You both fought for your lives in a state of comatose. Since then we had monitored our battles in Skills class a little more carefully."

Inuyasha didn't even hear Naraku's last few words. Four years, he had been comatose for four years! Naraku continued to babble, something about his continuing classes, the Headmaster didn't seem to care that Inuyasha might not want to continue classes – or even living if his rising suspicions were true.

"I assume you don't need those anymore." Naraku said, glancing with disapproval at the tubes Inuyasha had ripped out of his body. "Urasue will be over shortly, I expect you would like to try eating after 4 years of being fed through a tube." Naraku moved to go but just as he reached the doorway Inuyasha called:

"Wait." The raven-haired teacher turned around and gave him an inquiring look. "Naraku-sensei," Inuyasha continued, the look on his face one of fear and vulnerability - the first time since he was a child that he had let anyone see such emotions, "Kikyo, is she, she's all right, isn't she?"

Naraku looked at him for a long time, his expression unreadable. At last he turned his back to Inuyasha, and in a voice just as emotionless as his expression had been said, "The Kikyo you once knew is dead."

Because his back was turned, Inuyasha didn't see his evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Your humble author here! bows I'm so excited! I've missed writing for everyone! This is the first fic I have done that isn't a Yugioh fic so I am a little nervous! I hope I do as good a job with this as I did with Yugioh (or at least I was told I did a good job, blush)! Like it said in the summary this story is a parallel of the Inuyasha plot in our world! Well - our world with a little magic and dog ears! grin I couldn't resist! Enjoy! OH YEAH! I am taking a Japanese culture and language class. It's me dream to go to Japan (see my bio)! So since this story is done in Tokyo I am making it as Japanese as possible. If you see some weird words or grammar it's probably Japanese grammar or a Japanese food. If you don't understand things like the Japanese suffix's -kun, -chan ect. Just tell me in a review and I will explain next time! Ne ways, read on! It starts out slow but it'll pick up fast!

Chapter 1

The Accursed Youth

The streets of Tokyo were busy with early morning traffic, the train stations were crowded with people and the trains were like sardine cans! But beyond the skyscrapers, far away on the coast a reddish-orange sun majestically climbed above the sea line and followed its path in the sky. The sky itself was a canvas of the most exquisite gold's, reds, fuchsias, and oranges; the sea shone with the colors of its sister above. Down on the sidewalks of Tokyo Higurashi Kagome dragged her feet, oblivious to the magnificent canvas above her or the peaceful and purposeful atmosphere of the morning. She sighed and kicked a stone, sending it scuttling across the sidewalk. Although she had woken very early to catch the train she was not tired, Kagome dragged her feet to make the fifteen minute walk from the train station to her new school last as long as possible. Her light book bag contain her bento box and some extra onigirii since she had missed breakfast but her stomach was clenched with anxiety and the butterflies that had taken over there probably wouldn't agree with a rain of rice balls. Kagome rounded a corner and paused, her school was finally visible. A tall building that stretched towards the painted sky, it looked modern, powerful, and intimidating. A tall wall surrounded well-tended, but plain grounds. _'Oh, why do I have to go to such a creepy place anyway?'_ Kagome thought, taking a deep breathe and making her way towards the entrance. _'Just because I have some special priestess powers doesn't mean I want to use them! I just want to go to school and hang with my friends, eat yummy things, and be normal!'_

Feudal High was far from being an ordinary high school. Although it had all the regular classes, breaks, and hours, the schools differences became evident right away in the entrance exams. All applicants had to possess exceptional powers of supernatural quality and be able to demonstrate them before a panel of teachers who taught the school main attraction, S.S. - Special Skills class. It trained student to use their supernatural powers on an individual basis. Students were required to live on campus as well, hence why the building was so tall, the upper half housed students and teachers. Another thing that made the school different was the lack of a school uniform. There was a dress code of course, but students were even allowed to have naval piercing! It was the only area in rules that the school was lenient in.

Arriving at the fountain in front of the schools main entrance Kagome sat down to wait for the student who was to meet her there. Giving herself over to musing Kagome began to wonder what her friends were doing over at her old school, and what Mother, Sota and Oji-chan would do without her at home. _'Maybe I can go home on Sundays.' _Kagome thought. _'It's a long train ride and then I've got to hike a few blocks to the shrine but if I leave early I could even get there for breakfast. Mmmmm, Mom's homemade miso-shiro . . . .'_

A hand touched Kagome's shoulder and an unknown female voice asked, "Higurashi-san?"

"Wah - oh! Sorry! Yes, I'm Higurashi Kagome!" Standing up and spinning around Kagome's eyes landed on an adolescent girl of her own age.

The girl was about her size, perhaps a little bit taller. She was quite pretty with long black hair and dark kind eyes; she wore a short, stylish green jacket over her white and fuchsia dress. Soft calf leather boots of a light tan covered her legs up to her knees. On the girls shoulder perched a white cat, with black stripes and pink eyes - a demon feline.

"Oh wow!" Kagome said her hand involuntarily reaching towards she irresistible adorable creature. Sensing she meant no harm the demon kitten ignored the hand and jumped on to Kagome's shoulder, curling around her neck and nuzzling her cheek with a mewed greeting. "Awww! Cute!" Kagome giggled, petting the kitten's soft fur.

The girl smiled affectionately. "She likes you, so you must be a good person. Kirara's very sensitive of a person's true nature."

"Kirara." Kagome repeated her eyes on the adorable owner of the name.

"Mm hm." Kirara's owner nodded. "And I'm Sango. We'll be sharing a dorm while you stay here."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and bowed respectively to her new dorm-mate. "Glad to meet you, Sango-chan - er -san I mean!"

Sango shook her head brightly, and walked towards the glass dorms of the high school, pausing for Kagome to follow. "-chan's all right with me! We're going to be dorm-mates so I hope we can be friends with each other!"

"For sure!" Kagome replied cheerfully as she swung her pack over her unoccupied shoulder and hurried to follow her new friend. "By the way Sango-chan, that's a really cute outfit! Where'd you get it?" Best to start out relationships with a compliment! Shopping and style was a interest a lot of girls her age shared so hopefully a casual conversation would help break the ice!

"There's a street not to far away from here that has some really great shops! Most of us shop there. It's nice to get away from the school and hang there on weekends! It's got some great cafe's too with some really yummy desserts! And there a famous sushi shop down there that's great to have lunch at! "Enthusiastic about the students favorite hang outs Sango told Kagome about a few more shops before starting and saying, "Oh! And that's a really cute . . . . uniform, Kagome-chan." Judging by the slightly sympathetic look on Sango's face, it was cute in a -Mom-dressing-little-kid-funny way.

Kagome blushed slightly. "It's my old school uniform! I've never been to a school without uniforms before so I had no idea what to wear!"

"Don't worry about it, a lot of kids wear modified school uniforms. You know, shortened skirts, knee high socks, just like off the animes."

"I think I'll just change a little later." Kagome replied, slightly flustered. "Anyway, Sango-chan how about a tour!"

A few hours and several levels of stairs later(the elevator only went from level 23 up, teachers thought the stairs a good source of exercise) Kagome found herself being lead through the pride of Feudal high, it's Skills Gym. Kagome peered through the extra thick glass that surrounded a large rectangular room which served as a battle field for students.

"Not only do we practice out skills, supervised by the teachers, but we also do sparring to test new skills in combat. And once a week we hold mini tournaments. Anyone can enter the tournament and the one who wins overall fights the champion of their level. Junior grades and senior grades I mean. Kirara and I have been the champion once!"

"Huh? You fight with Kirara?" Kagome asked, surprised that the gentle girl who she shared a room with could fight, much less her even gentler and cuter kitten.

Sango nodded. "I actually don't qualify to be here, but I rescued Kirara when she was just an abandon kitten and now she and I fight together. We share a special bond and so they emitted me and my little brother into the school." Sango's smile became a sad one, and she lowered her head so Kagome could not read her eyes. In a quietly and sad voice she added, 'But he's on the other side."

"The other side?"

Before Sango could answer the girls were jerked back to reality by a sudden burst of energy from within the glass arena. A dummy had appeared on the far side of the arena and standing in front of the entrance was the source of power. Kagome couldn't see him because of the vortex that seemed to swirl in front of her hand, She watched in astonishment as the dummy was sucked in and the very floor strained to remain in place.

"Sempai's showing off again! Come on Kagome!" grabbing her friends hand she pulled Kagome towards the entrance off the arena.

They had barely reached it when the doors opened and a handsome young man came out. He had jet black hair that was pulled back in a short black ponytail revealing an attractive face shape and coy brown eyes. His tall lean figure was adorned with a simple dark purple and navy sweater and tight black pants. Spotting the two girls a winning smile graced his features. "Sango-chan! How wonderful to see your exquisite face again! And who is your beautiful companion?"

"Oh!" Kagome sighed, blushing slightly. He was charming as well as good looking!

"This is Higurashi Kagome. She's new to our school." Sango answered, unphased by the boy's pretty words. Then turning to Kagome she smiled and said, "Kagome this is Miroku, he's in the grade above ours."

Her face still a little warm from the boys compliment Kagome bowed respectfully. "Pleased to meet you Miroku-sempai."

"And I you, Kagome-chan." He replied, once again flashing her his handsome smile. Then his features were made even more appealing by a look of apology. "Oh, is it all right if I address you as Kagome-chan?"

"Oh yes! It's all right!"

"I'm glad!" Miroku beamed, then closed the distance between them and took her hand, stroking it gently. "There is something about a girl in sailor fuku that is just irresistibly cute and innocent."

The heat once again rose in her face and Kagome's cheeks began to burn. Unable to speak she stared wordlessly as her new acquaintance proceeded to stroke her hand lovingly. _'S - Sango-chan! Help!'_

His chocolate eyes shining the boy continued, "At risk of sounding rude I must ask a boon of you sweet and pure Kagome."

Her heart beat wildly against her ribs, and Kagome was sure her hand had become all sweaty. _'Good! I hope he gets grossed out!'_

"Will you bear my children?"

WHACK!

Sango had grabbed one of the combat staffs from a nearby rack and cracked Miroku soundly on the head. "You perv! Don't scare her away on her first day here! She'll think all the guys here are like you!"

Rubbing his head, Miroku laughed despite the pain. Obviously he had been through this before. "My apologies Kagome; I just can't help myself when I am around beautiful girls. As you can probably devise, this school is a death trap for me."

"You think you would have learned a little more discipline at the temple, monk." Sango quipped chidingly.

"What can I say?" Miroku grinned, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm my father's son!"

Sango sighed, as though this routine was beginning to give her a headache. "C'mon, lets go show Kagome-chan the cafeteria. It's time for lunch anyway." Noticing Kagome staring suspicious at Miroku, who merely grinned back in his cheerful and unphased way Sango assured her, "Don't worry Kagome-chan. The guys here are perverts, but none of them are nearly as forward as this one."

"I wonder why our family shrine isn't much busier if the temples have become this corrupt." Kagome commented dryly, not feeling completely sarcastic.

Miroku's feature's brightened again, though in a less lecherous way. "Oh! Your family owns a shrine Kagome? Then you must possess priestess powers."

"Yup." Kagome confirmed shyly. She had never found her powers to be that awe inspiring, she could do some minor healing and was unerringly good at deterring bullies but after Miroku's display of power she doubted if she really belonged at Feudal High. Determined to be chipper Kagome said, "If you scrape your knee I'm the girl to see, but other than that all I can really do is cheer others on."

"On the contrary," The handsome youth interjected enthusiastically as they made there way down the hallway towards the nearest food source. "I think you'll prove to be a valuable asset to our side. Healers are always a boon! The demon side doesn't have any, do they Sango-chan."

Smiling encouragingly Sango shook her head. "I don't think so. You'll be a big help, Kagome-chan!"

The newer student simply knit her brows in confusion, "The demon side?" She asked. _'That sounds a little ominous!'_

"Oh yeah! I didn't tell her about the demons!" Sango exclaimed, warranting a disapproving look from Miroku. "It's one of the most important social divisions in our school! You see there are two basic classifications of power Spiritual and Free; those are the socially correct titles anyway. Around the school most of us just call them Priest and Demon powers. You, Miroku and I are all in the priest classification, that's generally anyone whose powers were trained in a shrine or the temple or some sort of spiritual way - and I just got thrown in here because I'm sort of a misfit! The Demon powers or Free are the kids who just have powers and have no idea why. Over the years a kind of rivalry developed, it's not really official but we hold a lot of fights between Demon and Priest powers to prove who's stronger. There aren't any really rules that you can't befriend the demons, but there's a kind of rift there. You know how all schools have those unwritten rules that kids just know and follow."

Kagome nodded. She also knew that being the new girl she would have to go through pecking order, the other kids would tease her a bit to figure out where she stood on their social ladder. _'One thing's for sure, I am not going to let myself wind up on the bottom!'_

"I feel I must warn you Kagome," Miroku said stepping foreword with a concerned look. The demons can be somewhat uncouth, and a girl of your gentle nature might be taken advantage of. You would be better off with the more gentlemanly boys of the priest class if you are looking for companionship."

"Thank you Miroku. But I think I might be much safer with a pack of demons boys than with you." Kagome answered pointedly.

"Oh? Do you think so?"

"Miroku, get your hand off my ass."

"Sorry."

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME WOULD YA!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE, I SWEAR!"

"Are you sure? It could be a little painful for you if you don't."

"SOMEONE HELP!"

A little ways down the hallway stood two boys. or at least one was standing. He was tall, with long white hair and a pair of dog ears poking out form behind his bangs. His baggy jeans pooled around his bare feet, which were clawed and though clean looked rough. Protruding from a baggy red shirt where clawed hands and his face though boyishly handsome was made strange by his dog nose and piercing amber eyes. He was the first of demon class Kagome had ever laid eyes on.

The other boy, dangling by his angle in the demons tight grip, was presumably of the priest class. His brown eyes were wide with fear and he was struggling to hold up his yellow tee-shirt.

"I know you have one so just let give it to me!" the demon commanded, annoyed at the priests resistance.

"I haven't won more than six matches in all my classes! Why would I have a shikon shard!"

The boy gave a contemptuous snort. "Man you really are pathetic! But I heard that Makoto gave you his shards to keep me from taking them." As if to prove his point he shook the boy, spilling some change and gum that he had kept in his pockets. "Feh, where are they? Look you I'm getting ticked, if you don't give those shards to me I'll -"

"YOU'LL WHAT?"

From behind her Sango's astonished voice reached her ears, "K - Kagome-chan."

Kagome stood defiantly in front of the demon, glaring at him furiously. The priest who dangled in the demons grip looked up, and then blushed as he realized Kagome was wearing a skirt and standing very close. The white haired demon looked her up and down very slowly tracing her with his eyes; he did not look impressed. Completely unphased by his condescending stare or the crowds of students that were gathering Kagome demanded angrily, "Just what do you think your doing to him?" She pointed to the blushing youth who was being carefully to keep his gave down.

The demon twitched his nose irritably. Up close Kagome realized that he had the attributed of a canine. "Not that it's any of your business but I am taking his Shikon shards. Such a pathetic powerless slob shouldn't possess a prize like that."

"I don't have any!" The boy whined.

"Shut up down there." The dog demon snapped, giving him a violent shake.

"Stop that! put him down right now!" Kagome shouted.

The demon paused a second as if not believing what he heard. Then he slowly turned and looked her directly in the face. "Are you challenging me." He demanded with a cold sneer.

Struggling to hold his glare Kagome forced down a flush of color that threatened to mar her serious features. She could not show embarrassment or fear - if she could help it. "Look I have no idea what you mean by that. I am a new student at this school so I don't even know what these stupid Shikon shards your trying to get are, but I do know that bullies like you shouldn't be tolerated. Now put him down!"

"A newbie, eh." The boy smirked.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should -"

"Shut up!" The demon snapped over his shoulder, then returned his sneering gaze to Kagome. "I think I'll introduce the newbie to the battle arena. That is, if you have the guts."

The battle arena! Here? Now? Anytime soon! She ran away in tackle football there was no way she could fight this psycho! Kagome took a deep breath, she could tell by the look on her adversary's face that the blush she had been suppressing had surfaced. "No! I am NOT going to fight you! You jerk! Now put him down."

"Feh."

To her utter amazement the boy obeyed and dropped the priest boy promptly on his head. _'Well at least he put him down anyway.' _Kagome thought, wondering what she should say next.

_Crik. Crik._ Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles ominously. "All right girl, I am going to teach you your place in this school. Get ready for your first Skills class, priestess."

"Aieeee!" Kagome screamed, barely dodging as Inuyasha lunged at her slashing with his claws. _'Oh God! What have I got myself into!'_ Inuyasha lunged again. "Ahhhh! You coward!" Kagome screamed, again barely escaping. "I can't believe you'd attack a girl."

Inuyasha gave a sneering laugh and prepared to lunge again. "Most girl would try and beat me if a made a comment like that. but since you don't mind the only reason I am attacking a feeble, weak hearted woman is to put the scolding wench in her place."

Suddenly, just as Inuyasha laughed a small figure darted out from the crowd; a young girl, with a patch over one eye. "Quick, Sempai!" The girl called, swiveling around and casting Kagome a desperate look. "Yell a command to make him stop."

"What the hell is this thing?" Inuyasha demanded distractedly, tugging at the necklace that he now donned and slashing distractedly at his unworthy opponent.

"Like what?" Kagome yelled, feeling the burn of shame in her cheeks as she at last heard the mocking laughter of her classmates to be, who had gathered in a large circle around them and blocked out Sango and Miroku.

"Anything!"

"Ummm," biting her lower lip Kagome searched desperately for a command. "Uh,"

"Oh screw it!" Inuyasha shouted, giving up again and once again focusing on Kagome. "I'll deal with these later. RAAAAH!" He flew towards her, claws extended; ready to tear her flesh and teach her, her 'place' on the social ladder.

Terrified of being embarrassed in front of her new classmates or actually injured Kagome screamed out the only command she could think of. "SIT!"

The beads glowed and Inuyasha suddenly crashed to the floor. Temporarily knocking the breath out of him!

Kagome stared in amazement. It worked!

"Yeah Kagome-chan!"

"Go Kagome!"

Kagome turned and beamed at Miroku and Sango who were jumping up and down to see over the heads of the other stunned students. She flashed them a peace sign and turned her attention back to her defeated adversary.

"W - what the hell." Inuyasha sputtered too furious for words. "You . . . . I am gonna kick your -"

"SIT BOY!"

SLAM!

Kagome smiled triumphantly. "And don't you dare try to steal anyone's shards again!" She commanded imperiously.

Muttering nasty words and death threats under his breath Inuyasha again tried to rise.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, slamming him once more into the ground. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT BOY!" An audible groan emitted from the crushed demon and Kagome, satisfied that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get up for at least at least a few minutes decided to make her get away. The crowd parted as she walked towards her friends, measuring her gate so that it wasn't obvious that she was running away. Upon reaching them she smiled and asked, "So, who wants lunch?"

\ Okie dokie I ain't gonna write if no one is reading, so review to let me know ya did, plz! Hmmmm, inspects chapter This isshorter than most of my others. Oh well.I am busierthan I used to be. And I'm juststarting on the climb to the climax! Come! Hike with me! And review! PLEASE! Thankie! \


End file.
